1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature control systems and more particularly, to a working fluid output device for a temperature control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a task of testing electronic elements or electronic devices composed of electronic elements, such as wafers, integrated circuits, printed circuits, and so on, a tolerance temperature test or a thermal cycle test for a device under test (hereinafter referred to as the “DUT”) is one of important tests. This means the DUT has to be tested at various temperatures to learn whether the DUT can be functionally run throughout a specific temperature range. Therefore, a temperature control system is required in the aforesaid testing process to control the ambient temperature of the DUT to a target temperature as accurately as possible. In a conventional temperature control system, a temperature control device capable of adjusting temperature of a working fluid (liquid or gas), such as a refrigeration and air condition device, is used to provide the working fluid at a specific temperature, and a working fluid output device is used to direct the working fluid to the surrounding of a DUT so as to adjust the temperature of the DUT.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200936901 discloses a conventional working fluid output device, which includes an output head substantially shaped as an elongated shell, and a protect cover detachably fixed to the bottom of the output head. The working fluid provided by the aforesaid temperature control device is directed into the protect cover that is covered on the DUT through the output head, so that the temperature in the surrounding of the DUT can be quickly changed by the working fluid. The protect cover is provided at the top thereof with an annular groove having a conical surface. The output head is provided at the bottom thereof with a protruded ring, and three bolts penetrating through the protruded ring and abutted against the annular groove, so that the protect cover is fixed to the output head.
When the abovementioned working fluid output device undergoes maintenance, or the inside thereof needs to be cleaned, or the protect cover has to be replaced by another fitting module, the protect cover has to be detached from the bottom of the output head. However, it consumes much time to rotate the bolts upon removing and installing the protect cover. Besides, when installing the protect cover, the user can't quickly observe whether the bolts are fastened tightly, but has to confirm the tightening condition of the bolts by rotating the bolts with hands. If the bolts are not fastened tightly, the protect cover is liable to fall down, thereby damaged. The protect cover is usually composed of glass pipes and metal components, thereby having a certain weight. However, when removing and installing the protect cover, the user can support the protect cover with only one hand because the other hand has to rotate the bolts; in such unsafe situation, the protect cover stands at the risk of falling down and being damaged.
In another conventional working fluid output device, the protect cover is fixed to the output head by a threaded nozzle and a nut. The nozzle is extended from the bottom of the output head into the protect cover by penetrating through a top plate of the protect cover. The nut is screwingly threaded onto the nozzle, so that the top plate of the protect cover is fixed between the output head and the nut. However, when removing and installing the protect cover of the aforesaid working fluid output device, the user has to use specific tools, thereby consuming time and labor. If the tools are used improperly, the glass pipes of the protect cover are liable to be damaged.
In addition, when the working fluid has a very low temperature, it may cause the protect cover frosting or dewing at the inner wall or other locations of the protect cover, thereby affecting the operation of the temperature control system or damaging the DUT placed in the protect cover.